vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rintarou Magami
|-|Base= |-|Fomorian Transformation= Summary Rintarou Magami is the main protagonist of Last Round Arthurs and the reincarnation of Merlin, the famous wizard that became King Arthur's aide and provided him with wise counsel. Having inherited the talents and knowledge of his previous life, Rintarou quickly became bored and disillusioned with the normal world due to the lack of challenges and how people feared and ostracized him because of his intellect. Invited by a mysterious woman claiming to be part of the Dame du Lac organization that manages the King Arthur's Succession Battle, Rintarou decided to support the weakest candidate, Luna Artur, just for fun hoping to face a real challenge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, Unknown with magic | At least 9-B, Unknown with magic Name: Rintarou Magami Origin: Last Round Arthurs Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, master swordsman, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Transformation, resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Much stronger than Kay, easily defeated Gawain, held his own against Gawain while under the effects of Felicia's Excalibur, which weakened Rintarou and triggered Gawain's Sun's Blessing), Unknown with magic | At least Wall level physically via Mana Acceleration (Much stronger than before, can fight Souma Gloria Kujou), Unknown with magic Speed: At least Supersonic via Mana Acceleration (Faster than Gawain), likely Supersonic+ (Managed to defend himself from Gawain while under the effects of Felicia's Excalibur, which slowed Rintarou down and triggered Gawain's Sun's Blessing) | Supersonic+ (Faster than before, much stronger than Gawain under Sun's Blessing) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class via Mana Acceleration | At least Wall Class via Mana Acceleration Durability: At least Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Casually stronger than Gawain) | At least Wall level via Mana Acceleration (Much stronger than before, can fight Souma Gloria Kujou) Stamina: High, after his intense duel with Gawain the knight was sweating and gasping for breath while Rintarou didn't have a single drop of sweat | Low, Fomorian Transformation is incredibly taxing on his body Range: Standard melee range, unknown with magic Standard Equipment: Longsword, cane sword Intelligence: Genius. Rintarou has inherited the intellect, talent, and knowledge of his previous life, Merlin. Since he was a child he has been a genius in all fields and specialties, from sciences like math and all kinds of sports to more practical skills like swordplay, magic, tactics and even hacking computer systems or cracking open a safe. Easily answered a series of advanced college-level math problems off the top of his head. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: A special power to bring things into existence or alter reality to make wishes/dreams come true via belief in the shape of spells, chants, and rituals. Merlin was half Fomorian, and as his reincarnation Rintarou has inherited a greater amount of magical skill and access to Fomorian dark magic that uses the power of darkness, curses, and destruction. * Sleight: A commonly used spell, this spell allows the user to alter people's knowledge, allowing the user to conceal things such as weapons and armor from view, make people see things that are not there (for example, making them see words in what actually is a blank piece of paper) and even hide oneself from view to infiltrate an area. However, this kind of basic spell is very unlikely to work in other magic users. * Mana Acceleration: A common magic spell/skill. It's a special way of breathing which sends mana down the path that connects the sefira in the user's body, allowing them to push their bodies' senses and abilities beyond human limits. * Confinement: A spell that can be used to magically lock a door, used by writing KEEP OUT in archaic Celtic Ogham letters on the door's surface. * Netherworld Transformation: A type of barrier that temporarily screws up the Curtain of Consciousness that separates the real world and the illusory world. This spell can be used to travel to the underside of the real world, an illusion or projection of the real space called Neverwhere, although it can also be used to pull others into it. Because of the Curtain of Consciousness, people of the real world (those without magic) can't perceive the illusory world, so time stops for them for as long as they are inside a Netherworld. Skilled users of this spell can manipulate their Netherworld to their linking, manipulating and distorting space inside it in impossible ways to loop hallways/stairs, link doors and even completely recreate other places inside the Netherworld, such as a user turning the top floor of a hotel into a copy of Camlann Hill. Netherworlds have a defined limit; outside of their boundaries other-dimensional space spreads out, and not even magic users can get out alive if they fall into that space. * Silhouette: A type of Fomorian dark magic that creates an illusion of the caster while masking their real body in order to trick the opponent. Rintarou's illusions are convincing enough to fool opponents into thinking they are clashing with the real him. * Black Flame: A type of Fomorian dark magic that causes black volcanic flames to erupt from Rintarou. These black flames are capable of burning out other flames, even magical ones like Felicia's Flower Fairy Dance spell. * Healing: A spell that heals the wounds of a target via physical touch. Rintarou's Fomorian ancestry giving him an affinity towards dark magic so healing magic is not his specialty, but he's good enough to mostly heal bruises and cuts on the spot. * Firefly: A spell that creates a faint sphere of light for illumination purposes. Aura Sensing: Rintarou is capable of sensing and tracking Auras. Fomorian Transformation: Merlin was the child of a human and a Fomorian. Rintarou is able to use a spell to temporarily call on his ancestors and transform into a stronger form. This transformation is achieved by using his own blood to draw strange eye-shaped patterns in the back of his hands. After muttering a spell the patterns glow bright crimson and Rintarou's Aura grows, becoming black and sending shock waves in all directions before settling around his body as a black robe. His hair grows long and white, his irises become gold and a red fishnet pattern spreads from the back of his palms through his arms. While this transformation makes him much stronger and faster, his body is still that of a normal modern-day person, so the transformation puts a lot of strain on his body and cannot be sustained for long before it burns out. Key: Base | Fomorian Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Last Round Arthurs Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9